


In My Mind My Dreams Are Real

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallagercest, Oasis - Fandom, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Dream Sex, French Kissing, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Sweat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam laying in bed on a hot sweaty summer night. Noel falls asleep, and dreams of Liam kissing him all over, and then having his way with him. Liam wakes up, and turns to talk to him. When Noel tells him about his dream, Liam decides to make it come true.





	In My Mind My Dreams Are Real

Liam's calm breathing was the last thing Noel heard before he, too, fell unconscious. It was August, much too warm for underwear, and occasionally, their flesh would stick or slide as they sweat, for not even the heat could keep Noel wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. 

Drifting into dream land, Noel began to dream of Liam kissing and putting his mouth all over his body and telling him how much he adored him. Noel could nearly feel what he what he was dreaming, and as he became aroused, he rubbed up against Liam's backside, slowly, causing him immeasurable pleasure. 

Noel's breathing turned into short pants, as his pulse picked up. His mind and his body told him this was actually happening, and he thrust his throbbing cock against Liam's arse cheeks harder, and rocked his hips for more friction. 

Liam, in a deep sleep, felt nothing, but his prick did. He hardened up, and began to ooze precome on the sheets, which already had sweat stains from all the long summer nights they had slept together over the years.

Noel, embracing Liam a bit tighter, kissed the back of his neck and then breathed on the wet kiss, he then moved to his neck, and sucked hard, as his fingers caressed his collar bones, and lightly pinched Liam's nipples. All the while continuing to dry hump his brother's backside. 

Liam, feeling the kisses on his neck, awoke, goose flesh covering his body, cock hard. He called out, "Our kid?" But got no reply. "Fucker must still be sleepin an having one hellova dream." Liam thought. "I gots to get me in on this." He breathed. Rolling over to face his brother, he ran a hand down his downy chest, and gripped his cock. Noel thrust right into his brother's grip and exhaled. Moving his hips again, Liam just held on, letting his brother do the work.

After awhile, Liam wanted more that this, so he cupped his brother's bollocks and massaged them lightly. Noel let out a moan, and finally opened his eyes. Staring at Liam, he smiled. "You been dry humpin me fer quite some time, dunno what yous dreaming about but it must be good."

"I was dreaming you kissed me body all over, and then gave me a good fuckin." Noel confessed. "Did I now? I think that sometimes dreams come true. This one can come true." Noel's eyes grew big, and he wanted nothing more in the world for his dream to become a reality.

"Where did I start?" Liam asked. "Me lips, then me neck, an all the way down." Anxious, Noel squirmed, and Liam planned on making him squirm more. Mounting his brother, he leaned down an and kissed his pink lips and tasted his breath, he then kissed his jawline and went down to Noel's neck where he marked him so hard, the mark was near black. It made Noel grip the sheets and whine for more. Liam smiled against Noel's skin and moved to kiss his collar bones, his nipples, and down his rib cage. He could smell testosterone and sweat heavy in the air, and a faint hint of Noel's cologne. He had picked it out for him, and luckily, Noel liked it as well.

Mind spinning, this was just like the dream Noel had had, and it was coming to life. He was actually shaking a bit, overwhelmed in bliss. Liam flashed his blue eyes, and then kissed the soft flesh of his belly, tonguing his belly button, then making circles around it with his tongue. Noel was gasping and Liam was enjoying the power he had to make his brother feel this way.

Liam then kissed the tip of Noel's cock, gave it a few licks, and dragged his tongue down the length and sucked his inner thighs. Lifting him up a bit, he sucked his bollocks, until Noel shaking, he cried out, "William!" and begged his brother to release him. It amused Liam that Noel had called him by his God given name. That had never happened before.

Mounting Noel, he held their cocks together, and leaned down to give his brother another passionate kiss, feeding on each other's desire as Liam slowly rocked his hips. Noel broke the kiss and whispered, "Fuckin tease, If I come before yer inside me, that's on you. I mean that literally." Arching up, he begged once gain for Liam to fuck him. 

Liam got up and ordered Noel on his hands and knees, and Noel complied. Liam pinched and smacked the pale flesh before him, and then got on the bed. Opening Noel's arse cheeks slowly, Liam licked up and down his brother's crack and then tongued his arse hole. Noel swore, and cried out, not able to hold back. "Jesus, William, I'm so fuckin close!" Noel nearly growled. When Liam heard that, he stopped. "Not til I'm in ye." Liam ordered. Gently he stretched him with his fingers before lubing up his cock, when it was nice and slick, he plunged himself in, Noel unable to hold back. He painted the sheet and their pillows with spurts of his come as Liam moved in and out. 

"I'm gonna fuck ye till ye come again." A determined Liam, stated. Noel was worried he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, but then as Liam picked up speed and stirred his passions once again, he decided he didn't care. "Fuck me, our kid!" Noel shouted, and Liam rode him harder, sweat forming in beads on his body, his face turning red. Since Noel didn't get fucked as often, his little pucker was tight, and it gripped his swollen cock. 

All at once, "Liam cried, and dug his nails into Noel's hips as he emptied himself into his brother. Noel was able to orgasm again, and come dripped from his cock. When both had climaxed, they took a moment to breathe, before Liam pulled out. They then flipped over their pillows, and tossed the sheet aside.

Collapsing on the bed, Liam gave Noel a tender kiss. "It was better than me dream." He informed Liam, so much better." This made Liam happy. "Glad I can make your dreams come true and then some." He whispered, exhausted. I think we will sleep better than we have in a long time. Noel agreed as they held hands. It was too hot, especially now, to show their affection in any other way.


End file.
